User blog:Icey778/PvZ Rap Battles 1: Peashooters PvZ1 vs Peashooter PvZ2
Hello Been Awhile! So this is just a fun battle with not as much effort. The characters are repping their games, don't expect too much from this battle.' Legion helped with lines so thanks to him.' Thanks for reading and there is no meanings since''' this is just a fun series! ' By their second verses it's a TIMESKIP, that means a jump in time. Peashooter(PvZ1) vs Peashooter(PvZ2): PEASHOOTER VS PEASHOOTER PLANT! Peashooter (PvZ1) I've had enough of this shit Your balance system could use a fix When it comes to your fanbase there's a split You managed to make things boring even in eight bit! While my sales were soaring in the ranks Your fans were pouring out their banks It's just skill that you don't have that's why you get killed And you're filled with cheap levels so much it doesn't feel real And speaking of reels you got the fisherman to get most of the thrills Take a swimming level like mine that's a beaut. make your plants have some use! I won't graze the truth on this proof that your level system is a goof It's of no use when you're grinding for days saying near eternity is okay But that's your play like your cheap zombies who're poorly portrayed Hey it's not all gloom and shroom you can use gems to buy skill-less plant food Or power ups to boost this ruse of a dynamic difficulty you're accustomed to Peashooter (PvZ2) I didn't expect to spit against a hypocrite who bitches so much he threw a fit And this'll be quick cause you can't handle a pace that goes lickety split But I'm the one who put most loved plants on the map So shut your trap and quit livin' in the past You got ads all around now you may as well have to free to play crown! I got the bumpin' sound it goes with my graphics that are high brow! Not to mention the themes unlike most of the boring things in your game You're too plain! Same six ways to play every day! That's lame! And like a bull I'll be rammin' the fact you and the old creator are old news The few that refuse to play your app aren't wanting a rehashed excuse I got amazing artilery, the best artilery, really unique abilities Are you feeling me? Where's your availablity, or quirky utilities? Announcer: TIMESKIP! Peashooter (PvZ1) Honestly you're stuck too far in the future! You rushed the boss so suffer the loss sooner! So what you got a updated leveling system It's consistent in being a grindy cataclysm! Peashooter (PvZ2) Go back to making people grind for coins You're so up in my loins you have to repeat points Cause it's okay for you to say it, but for us it doesn't fit Imbalanced as shit, got the ZomBotany bits to prove it '''Who planted better? ' 'Who is next? ' 'YOU'LL SEE! ' 'PVZ RAP BATTLES! ' Who Won? Peashooter(PvZ1) Peashooter(PvZ2) Tie Category:Blog posts